


Try A Little Tenderness

by elyanis



Category: A Summer's End - Hong Kong 1986 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyanis/pseuds/elyanis
Summary: The Sunday and following Monday morning after Michelle moves in with Sam.
Relationships: Michelle Cheung/Sam Wong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Try A Little Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome guys, gals and enby pals. Long time reader, first time writer.

They spend the Sunday after Michelle moves in sleeping in late, cuddling and kissing softly before going out for a late breakfast. When they get back Sam puts on one of her mixtapes, makes room in her closet and drawers for Michelle’s things and let’s her have some space to put the things how she’d like to by picking up her own stuff strewn around the apartment. Sam watches Michelle out of the corner of her eye as she makes them tea and is enamored when Michelle shyly takes out a stuffed cat and places it carefully on the bed. Michelle can be so intense, it makes Sam so excited to see the other sides of her, to know they have _time_.

“Baby, the tea’s ready if you’d like to relax”, Sam says putting the mugs onto the coffee table and sitting down. “Sounds good, I think I’ve gotten almost everything put away”, Michelle sits down next to Sam, grabs the mug and leans into her. They sit quietly in their own thoughts, listening to the music, the sounds filtering in from the street and the neighbors. There isn’t much to be said after they stayed up late talking well into the night.

Sam thought after Michelle ran out of her apartment two months ago that they’d never see each other again and can’t believe she was lucky enough to run into her at the restaurant, to know that Michelle couldn’t stop thinking about her either. She can’t wait to get film developed of their day together, can’t wait to fill up rolls and rolls of disposable cameras of the memories they’ll make.

The silence is broken by Michelle long after the tea is finished while Sam changes the tape deck over and Michelle is cleaning the cups, “I’m going to go to work tomorrow”. She says it resolutely like they had spent the afternoon debating it. Sam walks up behind Michelle, wrapping her arms around her, “if you think that’s what you should do.” Michelle turns in Sam’s arms, tilts her head up and kisses Sam lightly. Michelle keeps her eyes closed, a waiver in her voice, “Thank you for waiting for me last night and letting me move in here. I don’t think the reality of it all has set in yet”. Sam leans back, waits for Michelle to finish her thought and meet her eyes, “You aren’t alone, I have you and I could not be happier to have you here with me right now.” Sam punctuates the statement with a kiss. Michelle sinks into it as Sam kisses her soundly against the kitchen sink and what starts off as sweet begins to turn intense. They stumble over to the bed, giggling as they trip over one of Michelle’s bags and begin to lose themselves in each other before falling asleep out of exhaustion.

Michelle wakes up confused to see three withered plants and a tv set until she remembers she’s at Sam’s...well now _their_ place. After realizing Sam isn’t in bed she looks at the red light of the digital clock realizing she has 10 minutes before she needs to start getting ready. Flopping onto her back she looks at the ceiling and loses herself in thought, _how did a broken heel get me here?_ The sound of the apartment door unlocking breaks her train of thought. Sam is trying to quietly sneak back into the apartment with two full bags of groceries in her hands. “Oh good morning, did I wake you?” Sam says low into the quiet morning when she sees Michelle looking at her. “No, you didn’t but I should be getting up anyways”, Michelle begins to pull off the sheet, standing up and stretching before she stops hearing the rustling of Sam putting the groceries away. She looks up, catching Sam’s intense stare before realizing she is still very nude from their activities the night before. “Uuhhh”, Michelle scrambles to grab a shirt off the floor to put on and avoid Sam’s gaze as she sprints to the bathroom but not before hearing Sam mutter to herself, “a good morning indeed”.

After Michelle finishes in the bathroom and the embarrassment has worn off she walks out to get dressed while Sam is still in the kitchen. “I have some breakfast ready for you. I wasn’t sure how short on time you’d be so I grabbed something transportable....I also packed you a lunch” Sam says, turning around with a lunch pail in her hands and a warm smile as Michelle is buttoning her shirt. “That is so sweet, you didn’t have to do that”, Michelle reaches out to take the bag avoiding Sam’s eyes, shrinking in on herself, shocked by the unending kindness this woman continues to give her. “Don’t thank me until after you’ve tried it! I wanted to do something nice for you.” Sam notices Michelle is feeling a little overwhelmed by the act so she grabs Michelle’s suit jacket off the hanger and helps her put it on as she continues talking, “you have a good day at work, I’ll be at the shop when you get out so why don’t you come on by and we can grab some dinner?” Michelle turns around and Sam brushes the shoulders of the jacket, pulls at the sleeves to adjust the fit and lets her touch linger. Michelle seems to steel herself, giving Sam a kiss goodbye, “Dinner together sounds nice. I’ll see you tonight.” Michelle gives her a half smile over her shoulder as she grabs the extra key off the ring and walks out the door.

Sam looks around the apartment seeing Michelle’s things already mixed with hers and relishes in the simple intimacy she shared with Michelle this morning. As Sam lays back in the bed and curls up with the pillow that smells like Michelle she thinks that about how she can’t wait until they’re back home tonight, when she can slip the jacket off, unbutton the dress shirt as if she was unwrapping a gift and show Michelle how deeply she feels for her. How Sam can’t wait to do this every day with the woman she’s falling in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an absolute blast playing Summer's End and recommend you check it out if you haven't. Drop me a line to talk about 80's music/vibes and/or queer women falling in love. 
> 
> Be gay, do crime. xxx


End file.
